memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 42 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Cat Staggs | colorist = Wes Hartman | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = February 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262.18 | pages = 22 }} "Behemoth, Part 2" was the 42nd issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the second part of the story arc, illustrated by Cat Staggs. Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek…'' : While on their five-year mission into uncharted space, the came upon a damaged alien vessel of an unknown origin. Discovering the injured pilot inside, Captain and the crew learned of a new threat of unprecedented power, shortly before that threat revealed itself to the ''Enterprise…'' As bears down on the , its energy tendrils begin somehow breaking down the dilithium crystals in the warp core and absorbing them through the hull. Impulse engines are already at maximum power and they cannot escape the entity's grasp. Once is back aboard, he instantly orders the ship to jump to warp which, in spite of the monumental risks, allows them to escape. As the Enterprise licks its wounds, the crew learns that their new friend calls himself "The Hunter" who tells them of . The entity feeds on solar radiation to such an extent that it gorges itself on stars, leaving the empty systems to die, before, organically, warping off to its next meal. At a staff meeting, proposes that Behemoth only turned its attention on the Enterprise because it was "sampling a dish". As the crew debates the morals of killing the lifeform to ensure the survival of others, Behemoth catches up to them, drawing the Enterprise into itself to feed on the crystals. As death seems certain, a shuttelcraft launches. The Hunter has loaded his ship with photon torpedoes and intends to use this unique opportunity to create a matter/anti-matter reaction from inside his foe. Though Kirk attempts to dissuade him, the alien is immovable instead insisting that his new friends save themselves. With no choice, Kirk orders the ship to warp as Behemoth dies and the shockwave from its death slams into them. The Enterprise tumbles across space eventually coming to a halt. The news however is not good. cannot find them anywhere on the map and reports that Behemoth drained all their power. They're stranded. References Characters : • The Hunter • • • • • • • • • • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant Earth • Hexel VII • Jemison-575 • sector 001 • Sol system Shipboard locations :bridge • hangar bay • briefing room Races and cultures : • Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :hull • impulse engine • life support • photon torpedo • self destruct • starship • teleporter • translation algorithm • warp drive States and organizations :Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • exterminator • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • science officer • second officer • weapons officer Other references :alien • alternate reality • antimatter • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|captain's log, USS Enterprise]] • clothing • communications • dilithium • energy • humanoid • lifeform • log entry • matter • races and cultures • rank • red alert • Russian language • science • space • stardate • • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise encounters the Hunter. ("Behemoth, Part 1") Appendices Related stories * : The Enterprise crew debates whether a massive space-borne entity is an inherently evil creature or merely feeding. * : The Hunter destroys Behemoth in the same manner that Decker attempted to destroy the eponymous Doomsday machine. * : A massive shockwave hurls a Federation starship into, what is later revealed to be, the Delta Quadrant. Images iDW ST -42.jpg iDW ST 42B.jpg Connections (IDW series) | before = #41: Behemoth, Part 1 }} | after = #43: Eurydice, Part 1 }} }} External link * category:tOS comics